


Guilt of the Protector

by Waistcoat35



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e14 Frozen, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Stoick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: He won't always be there to protect Hiccup, but he'll make the best of it while he can.





	

Stoick's POV

Had I been able to, I would've gritted my teeth in frustration as I was forced to stare at a particularly uninteresting rock a few metres away. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even blink. It felt like I was being crushed from the inside, and it was cold – so cold…

I began to wish I couldn't even think, due to what I was feeling right now. This was all my fault – if I hadn't been so damn stupid, if I'd seen it coming, everything would be fine. In that moment, I hated myself. I'd always thought I knew exactly who I was, but then I wasn't so sure. I was old fashioned, a has-been, getting old. 

Then, I found myself thinking of Hiccup. Oh, Hiccup – what had become of him? I'm a terrible father; I shouldn't have let him out in that storm. He's only fifteen, for Thor's sake! Valka would be so disappointed with me. I ignored our son, shunned him since the night Valka died, lost him a leg, and now look what I've gone and done. I let Bucket do that ridiculous painting, the painting which almost cost my son his life. Heck, I could only just save him from the flames made by that wretched Stormcutter dragon!

I thought of when I opened Hiccup's academy; how Mildew led me along so easily, and the way I ordered the dragons to be locked up. I thought of Thornado, of Hiccup's close call in the Thawfest games, and of the statue those kids made to try and protect Toothless from the villagers. Toothless- in a way, he's the one I should blame for starting all of this. I could hate him – but there's something about that dragon. Something in his eyes, almost, that you don't forget easily. Like… like the wisest creature on earth, but the most innocent at the same time. He saved my son's life countless times, and always will – I'm grateful to the beast , because Gobber had a point, all those months ago – I won't always be around to protect Hiccup. Suddenly, I feel myself thawing, and hear Hiccup's shouts as his friends confront the speed-stingers. No, I won't always be here to protect him – but I'll do my best.


End file.
